kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FinalRest
Here! Here! Pancakes. } (UTC)|light=I was talking to LA on the IRC, and he wants me to tell you that he will be on hiatus (ironicaly, he leaves as soon as I get back on my hiatus. See my userpage for details.) until Dec- Feb ish for exams and stuff. Also, do you think you could make a banner for the Underdome? Have a good day! ^.^ EDIT:Almost forgot, I'm trying to make a template for the Underdome, am I allowed to put (using the same terms as the LB,) Matchsep1, Matchsep2, Matchheader, Matchfooter, in the mainspace?(So the coding would be: ) O.O I am so sorry, I'll pay for that. How much was it?}} } (UTC)|sephiroth=I'm baaaaack! Well, for now, I'll be gone Thurday, and Wednsday I don't know what will happen. Looks into wallet, ummm. Do you accept Visa? LA shall be missed. and you'll have to run the wiki all alone. o_o Good luck. Well since DE deleted all his LB stuff, I have nothing to go by, so I'll have to guess as to what I coding I have to use. >.> well there goes my outline. so I guess I have no choice but to keep it in my userspace. As for the banner... I either want it to be like the LB banner, http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_Wiki:The_Lanes_Between only, underdome-y. I have some images that you could use for the little squares if you could use them. Or something completely new and creative, No idea what, but something different would be kinda cool, which ever you feel like doin. But take your time on it, I want it to be good, and I don't want it getting in the way of other important work :) By the way, has LA told you about his site he's gonna make? EDIT:Oh yeah, by the way, how does the page (aside from the template) look so far? Anything that should be changed? So much red and black on this page @.@ Have a good day!}} } (UTC)|xemnas=No reason, just wondering if ya heard. I can't wait to see what LA will come up with next! speaking of outer-wiki-websites, what do you plan on doin with your Kpop 101 stuff? It looks like a lot of work for a wiki, maybe you could make your own website! Here's some worldart that I found on the .net: http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/266/ecp2a.png/ http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/502/rmaon.png/ By the way, thank you so much, you're awesome! :D Well I don't think I can pay you anytime soon. By the way, do you know that your userpage is on fire? What?!? CaF said it was my fault!?! I know how to control my fire! How dare she!! }} } (UTC)|L_Lawliet= I did see that actually, I just forgot, oops! But nice work! ^.^ Don't worry, no rush! I am a patient chain. Now for the Arena: 1. The pictures look great! We'll keep those ones as they are. 2. Could you replace the black border color with (#435F77) ? (its kinda like a greyish-blue) 3. If you are okay with downloading fonts, http://www.dafont.com/pieces-of-eight.font?fpp=20&text=The+Underdome this one looks appealing. If not, just use the same one that the Lanes used. 4. Im not too good with color coodination, so if there is another color that goes well with it, that would be fine, (if you need to change the boarder color to make it look perrty, im okay with that.) or if ya wanna keep it white, thats okay too. 5. I think I would like to see embossed, im not sure how it would turn out, but lets give it a shot. 6. I would like the Kingdom Hearts Wiki please! 7. Could you put this as in between the "Kingdom Hearts Wiki" and "The Underdome" Kinda like how the lanes had the little keyblade So why did you tape a magnifying glass to the window? I would remove that, along with the many fire hazards around your "talk lounge." Oh yeah, here's the 10K I owed you from the vase. Don't ask where the money came from. and I wouldn't use that money anywhere near the bank 2 blocks away. and don't look at CaF's bank account records. I am about 15 episodes away from finishing Naruto! I can't wait for shippuden! :D Last thing: I found a KH font : here I thought it was pretty cool. Maybe you could use it in future endeavors! (I probably just used that word out of context but I dont care.) Have a nice day, and don't let this get in the way of anything else, this should be the least important thing on your "To-do list" }} } (UTC)|vexen=I sent the email to ya! Well I think thats all the business I have here. See ya! EDIT: Okay, responded again. and I watched the first episode of Claymore at a friends house, it was really cool! It's far down my list though. and Code Geass is gettin really good! (not that it was ever bad, it just got more good!) Lulu got his memory back, and they had another festival! (I love the festival ones! :3) Have a good day! EDIT:Replied, and I didn't know I had an insurance agency. O.o}} } (UTC)|xigbar=Hey, I haven't heard from you in a while. You still alive? I just noticed that the banner you gave me say Underd'r'''ome, not Underdome. (there's an extra "r" in between the "d" and the "o" in dome) Do ya think you could fix that for me? Also, I replied to the email! :D}} Maple Syrup. You Should (Not) Get in the IRC *''Enters the room, slowly walking with my back to the light, a smirk of my face, as a light pulsates in the choker at my neck, small diamond shaped crystals circlying around it very slowly... almost creepily* Hello, there. You're still around, missy? I'd like to have smeone to talk about anime. Oh, yes, Eva 3.0 is out, and even if you dont want spoilers, I need someone to talk to about Evangelion altogether. Please, meet me in the IRC as soon as possible. Or, in case you can't, dont make that face. ''We can meet again.'' -- 00:54, November 21, 2012 (UTC) No, I haven't watched the movie, and the final trailer is in my dA page. Well, actually, the first 7 minutes of the movie are. And you can find them subbed on youtube. Like this. Tehre's also a 15 seconds commercial going around. Worth checking, too. As for what do I know of the movie, everything. Spoiled myself unwillingly to death. Blowed my mind. Really. There's just so much stuff happening. I currently posses an audio rip of the movie... that's it, audio without images. I could understand some of it, though. I'll let you know when there's at least a decent cam rip around, though.-- 02:31, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh, THAT Final trailer. It hasnt yet surfaced, only in audio. Translating it, it says the following Shinji Ikari continues to wander, still lacking the will to live. ''He comes upon a place that teaches him hope. Finally the instrumentality project is set in motion. ''To prevent Final Impact, Wille make one last grueling stand against the Eva-series. ''Wunder tears through the skies! Eva Unit 8+2 sprints over the red earth for the last time! The oficial name for the fourth movie is a bit of a debate, as instead of a letter, like the 3.0 beign named "Q" in japan, this one is named ":||" which in music means "End and Repeat"... so... yes. there's controversy if the ":" are part of the symbol, or just part of the tittle, in which case, it would only be "End". If you want me to tell you everything I know, I'll send an email, because Im not in favor of publishing spoilers in talk pages anywhere. And you were close, the movie is 14 years in the future. I'll await your answer before sending the email~ -- 10:59, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh, boy, You asked for it. Im going to write a loooooooooooong summary of the previous movies, and 3.0 spoiler clusterf*****... tomorrow, when Im not sleepy, lol... I'll also add trivia I remember, and all that. I'll make sure to fry your brain the same why mine was melted the day 3.0 came out and all the info was forced into my skull. But I'll be gentle!-- 01:38, November 27, 2012 (UTC) LA headdesks at Souljaboy making a rap about ANIME... Seriously..funniest and stupidest rap about anime LA has EVA heard...also don't make Souljaboy make an anime...>_> 23:37, November 26, 2012 (UTC) also IRC if you can 00:58, November 27, 2012 (UTC) The Unscrambled Dog MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!